Whispers in the Dark
by AntiPsychedelic
Summary: Beyond Birthday's escaped from the asylum, and he's only got one goal on his mind; to find L. He'll take him to the warehouse, tie him up and torture him like been to aching for years. But he most certainly will not, under no circumstances, allow old feelings to get in the way.. Or will he? (LxB, story continues into Kira case.. Can the presence of B save L's life?)
1. Chapter 1

****Important Note; SO! This is basically me redoing the fanfiction I wrote back in 2015. I'm redoing it now that I have more writing experience, so I hope it'll come out much better this time around.****

 ** **Enjoy the wild adventure – if Beyond Birthday was involved in the Kira case.. Would things have changed? Or would everything stay the same?****

 ** _ **Rated T for obvious reasons**_**

L Lawliet sighed. The word's greatest detective, who had so much on his plate, never allowed himself any time to waste. And here he was now, too busy – or perhaps lazy – to get up for another slice of strawberry shortcake he'd been craving for over an hour now. Usually Watari would do this, but he was currently out and L knew, logically, Watari wouldn't rush all the way back just to retrieve some cake from the fridge only in the next room.

As he was about to finally give in to his desires and rise from his seat, the intercom beside him buzzed a small but noticeable red light, indicating that L had received a new email from Watari. He wasn't nervous, not until he checked the message anyway.

A man with a name he couldn't easily forget.

Beyond Birthday.

He was spotted on a nearby street camera.

L knew of his escape from the mental institution they'd held him in not long ago, but he was confident that Beyond couldn't possibly track him down. A normal person, yes, but not L and Watari. They were probably of the two most careful people in the world, impossible to track. So how could Beyond be so close by? Was it really coincidence? Or Beyond even more of a genius than L could've ever given him credit for?

A sick feeling rose in his gut.

He'd never admit just how much Beyond Birthday truly effected him. How the sound of his name alone send shivers down his spine. How L was so unaffected by most horrors due to all the crime and evil in the world he was surrounded by on a daily basis, but with Beyond... It was the only true guilt he felt in his life. The only true fear he couldn't shake. Almost like he knew, deep down, if Beyond wanted to... He could very well endanger L's life. And there was no doubt the serial killer absolutely wanted to do just that.

Unfortunately, L couldn't resume his previous work. Not now, anyway.

His attention diverted from what he was currently working on, now on to all the data he and Wammy's Institution kept on Beyond Birthday. Any and all help he could gather, to capture the younger male.

Beyond Birthday. BB. B.

The self proclaimed "world's greatest serial killer". The one to best L - The one to _be_ the best – was currently on foot.

He was close, he knew that. It was like he could feel L's tension in the air. Smell the sweat. Taste the fear. L could never admit it, he knew the detective was way too proud for his own damn good. But Beyond made L anxious. Which was a very good thing.

His old, beaten up black converse walked down the dark and dirty side streets. Beyond wasn't used to areas like this, so much more privileged than anywhere he was used to hiding away in. Sketchy motels, abandoned homes and warehouses were really the only places he could afford to crash in – never the same place for too long, waiting a long while before hitting the same city twice.

Since the Los Angeles cases – which seemed like almost forever ago to him – he had one goal.

L.

Find him. Kill him. Beat him. Destroy him.

Years ago during the cases, he was obsessed with creating the only case in the world L could never solve. Driving L just as mad as L made him all these years. If he killed those people, ending it off with himself as the last murder, L would never have anyone to convict. L would never be able to truly close the case. It'd always remain a mystery. And that would _kill_ L. Devastate him worse than actually murdering the detective – though he definitely wanted to do that as well...

But that didn't work out.

It wasn't as if L himself destroyed Beyond's plans and ruined it all. He didn't solve the case. No. He had his proxy do it.

Naomi Misora.

 _She_ was the one to act in L's shoes. She followed his orders. She solved the case for him. And that drove Beyond even crazier than he'd ever been, which was certainly saying something.

So now, there was no time for a new elaborate case. Only for killing. Killing L specifically.

He touched a hand to the burn scar on his face, one of the many covering his body, just thinking about all the pain he'd endured. Setting himself on fire... His body and skin completely engrossed in the bright orange flames. All for no reason. Just so he could survive. He never wanted to survive.

Now he was left with regret, anger, frustration, and an intense fear of fire.

If Beyond's deduction was correct, he'd finally pinpointed the exact location of L's temporary headquarters. He wasn't dumb, and he knew the detective surely changed locations often just like he himself did – though probably not as much. He couldn't help but smirk to himself as he pictured L's shocked expression, no doubt by now he'd know of his escape. He wasn't going to kill L off right away. Maybe in the end, but B's plan was first to toy with L. Play with him just as L did all these years without a care in the world for how his successors felt. And the very thought of all the possibilities he could imagine just reminded B of how excited he should be for what was to come.

A while later Beyond finally arrived. To most, it might appear to be just your average wealthy hotel, but Beyond knew better. This had to be it.

Beyond had broken into numerous victims' houses before this, and although it would be more of a challenge, it wouldn't take him long.

He made his way into the building, finally passing all the security steps L made sure to have set up. His all black clothing made it easy for him to blend into the shadows, since the whole building excluding the room L was in was dark. He looked down the hallway to see a light shining past a closed door. B grinned wickedly and slowly made his way over, his hand gripping the knife in his sweater pocket. Not to kill L, but for self defense. And maybe to scare him, just a little. To Beyond Birthday, this was the second most fun game he'd ever played and one he'd be sure not to lose.

As L stood, he felt a sharp feeling in his chest. One unnerving... Like he was being watched. His eyes darted to the side, head remaining still. But he couldn't sense movement, only the feeling of another presence that wasn't Watari's nearby. Maybe he could chalk it up to simply paranoia... But L couldn't shake the feeling.

L walked towards the hallway, making sure to stay as silent as he could. He was very capable of self defense, and his life was on the line already everyday... So it wasn't as if that was the problem. But it always made him feel more secure to have Watari, or any sort of backup, nearby – which wasn't the case right now.

B made sure that he was behind L as he walked, but not so close so they wouldn't touch. He waited until L went into the bedroom, and his hunched over posture noticeably relaxed a bit. Usually L was constantly on guard... It was odd to see his guard lower, even if only for a moment.

L slowly lowered himself into bed, taking a seat on the edge. He froze, as if still subtly trying to listen for any signs of an intruder. Once several minutes passed, Beyond figured L wasn't going to give up. Clearly, the detective had more spare time to throw around than he imagined. So, with an eye roll, he cleared his throat.

L's head whipped around, almost comedically.

"Who's there?" His voice was fighting to sound stern and threatening, but Beyond could only laugh. L's eyes were clearly squinting and fighting to make out who Beyond was in the dark.

A huge grin spread on Beyond's chapped lips. He whispered his name, just to toy with him a little more.

"L Lawliet."

L's eyes widened.

He knew it.

"Beyond...?" He called out just a bit more timidly than his previous words. L's mind raced with possible escape plans, his body slowly moving into a position he could jump up and fight in.

Beyond chuckled, voice still low and intimidating.

"You catch on fast... It's been awhile, wouldn't you say? _L?_ "

Beyond spat the detective's name, displaying his disgust clearly in his voice. The tone he had was playful and smug as always, but with an underlying tone of hatred. He stood in front of L, blocking his way to the door or even to the light switch. He didn't intend to let the detective get away that easy. Not after coming all this way.

L eyes hardened slightly as he looked forward. "It has been a while... Beyond. Wish we could catch up on old times, but I already know what you've been doing. So instead, tell me what you're doing here."

"Well, I knew you'd probably be trying to catch me on your own. But this time, I thought I'd turn the tables. I thought maybe _I'd_ be the one to get to _you._ " Beyond smirked. "Does that frighten you L? That I could kill you right here and now and be gone in a _second?_ " He flipped his knife around between his fingers tauntingly as he spoke.

The detective eyed the weapon cautiously. "While I'll admit it's alarming... There must be a reason you haven't killed me yet. If this is just another one of your sick games, I'm not really keen on playing with you."

B shook his head, laughing. "Still no fun, just like always." He hissed.

He took a step closer, freezing his grip on the knife. "Maybe I am just going to play with you, L." The corner of his mouth turned up in a menacing smirk.

L scooted back away from Beyond. "I'm not in the mood, Backup."

Beyond's eye twitched at the old alias.

"The fact that you would still use such a disgusting name... Backup... Proves to me you never gave a _shit._ Not now, not ever.

I'm no backup."

Beyond glared. But he was only met with L's unforgiving stare.

"Give it up now, _B._ And your punishment won't be as severe."

"My punishment?" Beyond grinned sadistically. "You're going to punish me, L?" It took a lot of strength not to burst out laughing, but B kept his eye contact, for even looking away for a second would mess this whole plan up.

L growled, allowing his annoyance to show. "You know what I mean. The punishment for the crimes you already committed would add up and make your sentence worse."

B's eyes narrowed slightly. "No, L, that's where you're wrong. You see, I can't be punished if I'm not caught. And... I won't be caught." He stepped closer.

"You're coming with me."

L stood as Beyond stepped closer, taking a step back. "I will do no such thing."

That sentence was the last one he got to finish. In an instant, he witnessed Beyond move at an unnaturally fast speed towards him. Before he knew it, he was seized – pushed back against the wall behind him. Books and papers flew off the shelves as he was pinned, a cloth soaked in what was most likely chloroform pressed against his nose and mouth. L fought the urge to breathe, but it soon became too powerful to resist. Black spots danced across his vision, until it was all he could see. Slowly his vision became blurred, Beyond's wide grin and all fading to black.

L's head slumped against Beyond's forceful grip.

Everything going according to plan.

Beyond cackled, keeping a grip on L so he couldn't fall to the floor.

"Come on, sleeping beauty."

Almost carelessly, he hoisted the older male over his shoulder to quickly, and hopefully quietly, escape with him.


	2. Chapter 2

The room seemed to sway around him, as L woke. Dazed, his onyx eyes soon cleared to find himself alone on cold, unfamiliar ground.

Immediately, his thoughts raced for ways to escape. Being confined in a room with no way out was probably one of L's only fears. However, the sound of door locks opening caught his attention away from his escape temporarily. It sounded like several, meaning whoever had him cooped up in here had this pre-planned…

When Beyond Birthday strolled into the room, his memory returned.

"Heya, sleeping beauty." The criminal greeted him with a smirk on his face.

L couldn't have moved if he'd tried, the shackles bound tightly to his wrists and ankles. Beyond wasn't stupid – he made sure to take every precaution even the slightest bit necessarily, so he wouldn't dare fail again.

"Release me, B." L demanded. Better not to use the alias 'Backup', again, Beyond so desperately hated, L thought. Although the itch to get under Beyond's skin was tempting, he knew he didn't want to set him off right away.

"Now, why would I do that? The fun's just starting! I didn't drag your stupid, limp body here for no reason." Beyond pointed out.

He pulled a jar of fresh strawberry jam from his black jacket's pocket, unscrewing the lid. L remembered this from the LABB cases, what seemed like forever ago, when Naomi Misora retold him the details of how Beyond preferred his… snack. L wasn't one to talk.

"I can see that anxiety on your face, L, you can't hide it. This won't be like last time, you can already tell that. I've seen this through from every angle." Beyond taunted, scooping some of the strawberry substance up and shoveling it into his mouth.

L couldn't help but think maybe Beyond kept talking to convince himself, rather than L.

"You only have so much time until we're found, B." L insisted in his usual monotone. "What do you plan to do with me until then?"

Beyond laughed, "Whatever I want! Don't you get it?" He took a step forward. "You have absolutely no say in this situation – and that thought alone just _thrills_ me. Being in control… Is something that belongs to me. Not to you." He poked L's cheek. Even though the detective winced away from the younger's touch, it still left a small imprint of the jam behind.

Beyond chuckled, "Not a fan of being touched?"

"Of course not, especially by you."

"You'll have to get used to that."

Beyond took another scoop of jam. "You've had this coming."

L glared. What was he supposed to do? Feign ignorance? He knew better than that…

Beyond was obviously talking about A's death.

He remembered A faintly – The blonde haired boy Beyond's age who was always seem hanging around him at Wammy's. The two studied together, sat together, roomed together, did pretty much everything together. Though, they were drastically different. Whereas A strived hard to be the top of all grades, Beyond couldn't have cared less to achieve second place.

In the end, L's pressure proved to be too much for A, and the boy committed suicide. Beyond couldn't cope with this, and lashed out at L – the only possible explanation for the love of his life killing himself. _That's_ why Beyond's life was driven solely on revenge against the detective.

It was a sore subject he preferred not to touch.

"Look at you." Beyond scoffed, standing only a few feet away from the other.

"Your eyes are already almost lifeless. By the time I'm done with you, it'll be all gone."

Beyond glared, colder, back at L. It was frightening, to say the least, how quickly he could change emotions. Playfulness, to rage, was just a light switch flick away sometimes.

"I'm going to take it all away from you until you're ready to die." He couldn't explain it, he just wanted to rain sheer terror down on L in his final moments left on this Earth. Just killing L right then and there wouldn't be enough to satisfy his need for revenge all these years alone.

L noticed the change in emotion. He picked up on every small detail flawlessly.

"You'd have to break me to do that." He spoke up, challengingly. "And I don't break easily."

Beyond gave a chuckle. "You will. And I'll be the one to do it. Then you'll see… How it feels to be fucking _helpless_."

L raised an eyebrow. "So… you are saying you are broken? You are helpless? And why is this? Because of Alternate's death?"

Silence.

Beyond's knuckles connected with L's nose in an instant.

L couldn't have grit his teeth down hard enough at the amount of force and pain behind that punch he felt. Sure, he had fighting and combat experience. He wasn't weak. But being chained up, forced to take a hit to the nose?

"Fuck you." Beyond spat. "You don't call him that – You call him A. Get it right."

Beyond laughed, though this laughter sounded a lot more twisted than it had earlier. "So fucking hilarious how you really would believe this is only about A's death. Not about you continuing to run like a coward from the skeletons in your closet for _years._ Not about how you treated me and countless other Wammy's students for years. Definitely not!"

He shook his head in disgust at L, chained up in front of him.

As if he needed further excuse to go through with his plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days had passed since then. It was impossible for L to keep track of just how long – it wasn't as if he was even allowed any sunlight inside the room he was confined in.

Beyond only came in to clean up, to give him small portions of the worst possible food, and – the real kicker – absolutely no sweets. L felt like he was dying. This was the longest he'd ever gone without anything sweet, and he was honestly shocked he was still alive at this point.

His body definitely felt the fatigue, to the point where even if he was unshackled, he wasn't completely sure he'd be able to run and escape anyway.

Another thing that really confused L was Beyond's methods of physical 'torture', if you could even call it that. Beyond had talked all this big talk about how he'd physically harm L once having him in his grasp, all leading up to a slow and painful death, but the most he'd received so far were a few bruises or scratches here and there. Nothing worth bleeding more than that over.

He couldn't help but wonder why Beyond suddenly abandoned these plans… Maybe now, in person, he realized he couldn't go through with it? But why?

L didn't have much longer to ponder on this, as the locks at the door sounded.

Beyond entered the room with a beer in hand, though what was more notable was the expression on his face. It was anything but happy. This was surprising, being how teasing and carefree Beyond had been before with finally having the detective captured in his grasp. So why did he look so… frustrated and unhappy?

No matter the answer, L just knew it wasn't a good sign for him.

"Are you much of a drinker?" L asked to break the silence.

Beyond raised an eyebrow at him, clicking the lock behind them. He slipped the small key into his pocket, "Is that really what's on your mind right now?"

"It can't be more than one thought?" L questioned right back.

"True."

Beyond took his usual seat on the floor across from L with a casual sigh, longer than it had been all the other times he plopped down.

After a short pause, L spoke up again.

"How much time has passed since I've been in here, Beyond?" L learned quickly to address Beyond by his full name, and not just his letter alias assigned to him.

"Almost two weeks." Beyond was able to answer almost instantly.

L deadpanned. If he could go paler, he probably would've. How was the world getting along with him locked up in here? What was Watari doing? How could he have been here for _so long?_ Beyond actually got away with his plans, got what he wanted, and he was wasting it. He could've gotten away with murder by now – literally!

"Don't fight it." Beyond smirked.

"Fight what?"

"Your surprise. You're shocked the world's still turning without you, and that Watari hasn't found us yet. I'd ask if you really did think so highly of yourself – but I know the answer would be a yes."

L shot an irritated glare back at the criminal before him. "What do you plan to do with me, Beyond? I ask you hurry on with it. You've gotten lucky with time up until now, don't get carried away." He snipped. The lack of sugar, and of certainty, was clearly getting to him.

Beyond chuckled dryly. "Y'know, Lawliet-"

"L." L corrected.

"Y'know, Lawliet," Beyond repeated, "I don't even know anymore."

L would've called out Beyond ignoring his correction… Had he not been surprised to hear this confession.

He silently allowed the younger male to continue.

"Originally… I wanted to take you here. Shackle you up. Torture you. Bring you to the point of begging for death, of confessing all your sins and shoving in your _face_ everything you've done wrong, so I could see that look of despair on your face before you die. But now… The urges to do that are overrode by… other urges."

"Other urges?" L prompted when Beyond seemed to stop.

"Other urges." Beyond repeated. "I don't know… How to explain them. Not wanting to go through with my plans anymore. Every damn time I come down here to try, I stop myself. I can't bring myself to do it. It's like, I want something… But I don't know what it is I want. And it drives me fucking crazy." Beyond grit his teeth as he rambled, and L noticed this. It was a trait of anxiety.

Beyond's fingers drumming against the beer bottle in hand was the only sound in the room.

"You've wanted this all your life, from what I've gathered that you told me..." L started gently, trying not to word anything incorrectly. It was literally life or death for him. "After what happened to Alt- A." He instantly corrected himself on A's name. Beyond's eye twitched in irritation, but he didn't plan to call L out on it. Good, he really dodged a bullet there.

"And I… understand." It pained him to admit this. "I understand your anger. Perhaps… the first generation in Wammy's Institution, the one you and A come from, was pushed a little too harshly. Which is why after your… incident… methods were changed. The following generations were still taught strictly, but not as strict. An eye was kept on them that was perhaps a bit more friendly."

He hoped this would make things at least somewhat better. Maybe Beyond's compassion stretched to other students in Wammy's, and not just his love who suffered a terrible fate.

"…But I need you to understand, Beyond, that this was not entirely my fault. In fact… A lot of the time, I had little to do with teachings in Wammy's Institution. I did not assign the difficult exams that might've put A under more stress. I did not assign the punishments any students might've received. The institution's sole purpose is to raise my next generation – to succeed me. Roger and Watari built this foundation… And I am the purpose behind it."

L carried on when he was met with stunned silence, "I am not saying there is blood on Roger and Watari's hands… Because I still firmly believe that nobody could have seen this coming. The world can be strict, and cruel. A was not the first suicide in existence, and certainly won't. I am… deeply sorry for what happened to him. If I could take it back, if I could go back in time and loosen the reigns a bit on Wammy's methods, I would. But I cannot, nobody can."

L cleared his throat. "I… Believe you wanted me to acknowledge all this, so I am."

Beyond didn't know what to say. L was apologizing… This had to be all a scam. A trick. Surely the cops would burst through the doors the second he let his guard down, cuff him again, and L would wave goodbye gladly. This made Beyond so furious, anger began to rise on his face.

"Trying to trick me?" He spat.

"…No…" L was confused. Was this not what he wanted?

Beyond smashed the bottle of beer on the floor, droplets of liquid and shards of glass spreading all around them.

"I'm not an idiot! Don't toy with me any longer!" Beyond jumped up, yelling in L's face.

He didn't even flinch, "I am not tricking you, Beyond-"

"You've never understood, why the _hell_ would you suddenly get it now? You'll never get it, and you _won't_ get it, not until you're about to die."

As much as L wanted to look away from the intense glare of Beyond, he didn't. He held contact with the fiery red crimson eyes fixed on him.

"I've always understood. I just haven't told you."

Beyond balled his fists angrily. He brought one up to punch L right across the face-

But stopped himself at the last second.

This wouldn't have been the first time he struck L in the face, but here he was… Hesitating. And all he could think – was _what the fuck_ was wrong with him?

The next thing to happen was Beyond's loud footsteps exiting the room, the slam of a heavy metal door, and several locks sounding behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

As time went on, the days got more and more confusing for Beyond. His own thoughts were betraying him, stopping his plan from carrying out the way it was meant to. He was completely at a loss… And the fault was his own, nobody else's, no matter how badly he wanted to pin the blame on L as always.

He had no one to talk to but the voices in his head. And he did take advantage of those.

He stared at himself in the reflection of a dirty mirror shard, sitting on the floor of the warehouse. He could tell it was an old factory, giving some of the things abandoned here and there. The mirror, broken down machines, old metal chairs and whatnot.

Beyond stared into his own crimson eyed reflection, finding nothing but anger and frustration behind them. The giddy passion from before had been replaced, because he couldn't figure out what was halting what was supposed to be the greatest moment of his life. L's demise, entirely by his own hands.

"L…"

The letter passed his lips. He thought of the detective. He thought of sweets. He thought of endless nights staying up at Wammy's house with A as children, hoping to get a glimpse of L whenever he had a meeting with Roger and Watari in Roger's office late at night. He recalled his first meeting with L, and of course the Los Angeles murder cases.

"L…" He repeated.

Saying L's name, having L appear in his mind, it always brought a passionate pang to his heart. But he always deemed that as a need to track him down and beat him – be the one to kill him.

But with his hesitation now to do that… while still feeling that pang… he had to wonder if it was something else.

That starstruck crush he had on L when he was a child. The way he looked at L with big eyes, thinking he was so amazing. How those dreams shattered when A was gone, but now they may have been starting to resurface…

Beyond cast the mirror shard to the side quickly, as if that would get rid of what he considered shameful thoughts. How could he be thinking like this right now? Not only did it ruin his plans, but he considered it disrespect to A. He felt guilt. He wasn't trying to betray his old love, but it sure felt like that.

Leaning his head back against the wall, his thoughts wandered back to the first time he ever met L…

… _Flashback …_

"B… I don't want to get in trouble…" A started uncertainly.

"Relax, we won't." B assured the blonde.

They both peered around the dark hallway corner, where the only light came from under the door at the end of the hall. It was Roger's office, where they weren't allowed in without reason. They weren't even allowed outside their room after curfew – yet here they were, planning to tiptoe quietly to the source of the light for hopes of even a glimpse of L.

"Are you sure…?" A whispered again.

"Positive." B was always the risk taker. Sometimes, it didn't end so well for him. He was determined to not let this be one of these times.

The crack in the door that he'd use to see L got closer and closer as the two made their way down the hallway. They moved as slow as they could – the old hallway floors couldn't be trusted to not give away a creek or two.

B crept down the hallway ahead of A, back leaning against the wall for extra support. A followed his every move, his trust always in B – whether that was a good decision or not.

B pressed his eye against the crack in the door.

His eyes rested upon Roger sitting behind his desk. Facing him was Watari, and a man he'd never seen before in another chair. He was sitting really oddly, not like any adult would. He held a lollipop between two fingers, only taking it out of his mouth every time he had to talk.

B's eyes grew wider once he saw the male's face. This had to be L!

L had big dark eyes, that looked more like pure black than anything else he'd ever seen. They almost matched the dark circles underneath said eyes, which were prominent especially against his porcelain skin. There wasn't a single flaw about him, though… Everything looked so… perfect.

He leaned in closer, mesmerized by L. L didn't look like anyone else he'd ever seen.

Next thing he knew, the door was opened – and he and A went tumbling right in.

"Sorry, sir!" A immediately started rambling with his apologies, shifting all the blame upon himself as always. B was always the one thrown under the bus for everything, because he was the mischevious kid always getting into trouble. But A was different than all the other students and teachers – he preferred to take the blame whether it was his or not, just to try and save B. But, this never worked. Even if it wasn't B's fault – it was easier to say so. B was used to this.

L and B held eye contact in silence for a moment.

"You have nice eyes." B said to L. It was almost as odd as the way L sat.

Roger stared at the two children incredulously, expecting Watari to dole out some punishment and L to demand they be sent back to bed.

L ignored B's compliment, but it was obvious that it made some impression with L regardless. "You are Alternate and Backup, correct?"

A nodded in affirmation, but B's look of amazement was replaced with one of irritation.

"We have actual names. Or letters at least." B corrected.

A's eyes widened at B's back talk. He told B to shh, jabbing him in the side, for fear of what worse trouble they could possibly get into.

"Of course. But I prefer to be more formal." L replied.

"Now, go back to your rooms." He told them, turning to Roger. "No need to punish them. I'm sure they're scared enough not to do it again. Just children being curious."

The color returned to A's face, relieved. But B's gaze at L's face never wavered, until he was guided out of the room and back to bed. It left an imprint in his mind, and each meeting after that, B tried and tried again to see L, not intending on giving up so easily.

… _End of Flashback …_

Beyond had the overwhelming urge to go see L.

He decided to give in, pulling himself up off the floor with a heavy sigh. He took one last look at the pieces of old mirror on the floor before leaving the room, cracking noises under his old sneakers.

L looked in worse shape than ever, if that could be possible. His eyes were sunken, the dark circles underneath darker than they'd ever been. He looked drained of all life, which was ironic considering he looked that way only slightly less beforehand. He didn't think L could appear any more disheveled, but Beyond clearly stood corrected.

"Beyond… I'm starving."

Was the first thing L said.

Beyond blinked. He stood there for a moment, as if processing the request. But surprisingly, he left. When Beyond returned, it was with a box of cake.

Noticing the sparkle in L's eyes, he scoffed. "Don't get carried away – I got this for myself. It's not all yours."

He took a seat beside L, splitting the cake between the two of them. Beyond could've laughed at the irony of this. If someone told him he'd be sharing a cake with L right about now, he would've laughed right in their face. Thought they were crazy. Nope, that was just him.

"What do you intend on doing with me, Beyond?" L spoke, interrupting their long silence between chews.

"It drives you crazy that you can't figure something out, doesn't it?" Beyond glared. "That must be the reason why you won't stop asking."

"And you're unsure for the first time in your life, aren't you?" L shot back. "That must be the reason you won't tell me and show off your plans."

Beyond rolled his eyes, shoveling a spoonful of cake into his mouth.

"Maybe I just want to drive you mad. It seems to be working." Beyond commented.

A pause. Then L responded, "I'm not one for passionate emotions. Until now, at least. So I suppose you have provoked something out of me, Beyond. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Maybe." Beyond smirked.

The two sat quietly, continuing to eat.

"Earlier… I was thinking again about the first time we met. Don't you recall?" Beyond asked.

"I do." L answered.

"I cared so much what you thought of me. We both did." Beyond could only laugh bitterly.

"You still do."

"What?"

"You still do." L repeated in the same tone of voice that rarely changed. "You could've killed me immediately upon my capture, but you didn't. And even since then, you've had plenty of opportunities. But no, you want everything to be theatrical. Done perfectly. You want the complete experience before my death, as you've told me several times. You're determined to best me. And you wouldn't be so determined over somebody you couldn't care less of their opinion."

Beyond hated so much how right he was.

"Shut up." Was all he could say.

"What a childish response."

"Shut. Up." Beyond repeated. "I could kill you any time I want to. And the suspense is already killing you as it is, isn't it?"

"So why haven't you?" L calmly ignored his intimidation tactics, as if trying to show him they were failing.

"Because I can't!" Beyond burst.

L froze.

"There's a part of me that can't and I don't know why! I can't! I want to, I feel it, but I can't!"

Beyond took a breath, realizing all of what he just let out.

"…And why do you think that is, Beyond?" L encouraged.

"I am not doing this." Beyond went to stand.

"Doing what?" L asked hurriedly. Beyond was finally getting to a breaking point, he really didn't want to put things on hold right now.

"You think you can crack me open, like everyone else has tried and failed to do. You can't! I don't even know myself as well as I thought I did, so what makes you think you could?" Beyond seemed overly frustrated, much like a child.

And L knew Beyond must know the reason why he couldn't bring himself to kill him. It was only a matter of time before that reason came out. It'd just take a little more egging on.

"You are hopelessly obsessed with me, Beyond. You always have been. Aren't you?"

Beyond squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "Damn it all, I am! We're tied together! There is no me without you and there is no you without me, and _you_ need to know that!" Beyond poured his nonsense all out onto L, pointing a finger in his face.

"You asshole, I- I have been in love with you since I was a kid!"


End file.
